


Set The World On Fire

by FallenQueen2



Series: Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Prison Break, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Earth 38, Gen, Lincoln Burrows is Mick Rory's counterpart, Michael Scofield is Leonard Snart's counterpart, kara calls mick, mick visits earth 38, they set things on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: What if Kara did call Mick? Mick does a little universe jumping of his own and discovers what his counterpart is up too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“So this is the DEO.” Kara said, her cape swishing by her feet as she walked beside Mick Rory into the building trying not to notice the way the other agents eyed the heat gun resting on his thigh. 

“The alien version of Ghostbuster’s huh?” Mick commented in his gravely voice.

“Ghostbusters?” Kara asked confused.

“Ah, a movie on my Earth.” Mick smirked at her liking the fact things were different on this Earth than his own. 

“I’ll add it to my list of things to do when I come visit your earth.” Kara said, serious about the list it was on her fridge in her apartment. 

“Supergirl, who is this?” J’onn asked as he and Alex approached her looking put out by Mick’s presence. 

“Ah J’onn, Alex this is Mick Rory. I fought along side him on Barry’s earth not that long ago.” Kara said clasping her hands together as she smiled cheerfully at them. 

“Or Heatwave.” Mick offered helpfully, tapping his gun making Alex twitch towards where her own gun was holstered. 

“Okay, everyone calm down. No one is going to start a fight here, I just called Mick up because I wanted to see him.” Kara said trying to keep the peace between the two groups. 

“Got anything to eat around here skirt?” Mick turned to Kara, brushing the others off as a not a threat. 

“Oh, yeah come on I know a great place across town. So you want to fly or run?” Kara asked wiggling her eyebrows at Mick.

“Always wanted to fly.” Mick smirked when Kara let out a delighted cry before she wrapped her arms around his torso before taking off with a whoop of happiness while Mick let out a manly yelp.

“Find out who this Mick Rory is.” J’onn told Winn as he entered the main area of the DEO.

“Already on it boss man.” Winn said not even looking up from his computer. 

“Okay, wow that was fast. Oh apparently on our Earth, so weird saying that aloud. Any way’s he is Lincoln Burrows, brother to Michael Scofield and both broke out of a heavy security maximum prison and are currently on the run. Whoa so apparently Burrows killed the precious President’s brother!” Winn reported, eyes wide as he clicked the top of his pen as he spoke. 

“Track Supergirl, we can’t let her get into a fight with local LEO’s over mistaken identity.” J’onn ordered as Alex pulled out her phone to call her sister.

~~/~~

“So, what do you think of flying?” Kara asked as she and Mick dangled their legs over the edge of a low, abandoned building out in the desert where a pile of scraps just waiting for them below as they licked their ice cream. 

“I time travel in a space ship, I can handle a little flying with you skirt.” Mick snorted offended.

“So is that why you were screaming like a little girl?” Kara elbowed him knowingly. 

“Real funny skirt, so are you gonna set shit on fire now or what?” Mick huffed finishing off his ice cream cone, Kara following soon after. 

“Yes Mick we are going to set things on fire now.” Kara grabbed Mick’s arm and floated them down to the ground. Mick pulled out his gun, arming it and Kara let her eyes glow blue. 

“On three… One… Two… Three!” Kara shouted and they both fired their own versions of flame at the waiting piles of scrap. Mick boomed out a laugh when it went up in a beautiful ball of fire. Kara letting her eyes fade back to normal and she felt a serene sense of peace wash over her as she stared into the flames. 

“Its… Sort of beautiful.” Kara whispered out.

“I didn’t think anyone other than Snart would get that, but you… You do skirt.” Mick admitted as smoke billowed up into the sky. 

“Yeah, it just makes everything else… Disappear for a while.” Kara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as the fire started to die out as the fuel was burned out. 

“…I set up a few more piles, want to see if we can get the flames higher?” Kara suggested nodding towards a few more piles she had set up over the area.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you skirt.” Mick grinned as he dragged Kara to the next pile. 

“And here I thought it was because I shot fire from my eyes.” Kara laughed.

“That’s a factor.” Mick agreed as the two shot more flames at the next pile laughing and cheering when it exploded into a column of flames even higher than the precious one. 

Mick wouldn’t say that he also liked her because she was stronger than him, could easily lift him up and fly like it was nothing. That was something he had never come across before and he liked it. 

“Oh hey Alex, don’t worry we’re out in the desert there is no one here… What? His counterpart is what? Oh boy, okay thanks for letting me know.” Kara shut her phone tucking it back into a secret pocket by the small of her back that she got Winn to install to hold her phone. 

“What about my counterpart? Don’t tell me, he’s a cop or a fireman.” Mick shuddered.

“Actually an escaped convict, Lincoln Burrows on the run for killing the precious President’s brother. His own brother Michael Scofield got himself arrested so he could break his brother out and he was successful and now both are on the run.” Kara explained and by the end Mick had both his eyebrows raised. 

“Well I want to meet this guy, come on skirt. Up, up and away.” Mick smirked and Kara rolled her eyes before grabbing Mick and taking off towards the DEO. 

“Let me see this Lincoln Burrows.” Mick growled at Winn who looked up wide-eyed before he glanced at Kara who nodded once. Winn hit a button and all the information he dug up appeared and Mick studied it intently.

“He’s innocent, it’s right there and no one can see it. I’ll admit they covered it up damn well, but if you actually use your brain you can see it.” Mick shook his head, slightly unnerved by the fact they looked exactly the same, this guy had an adorable son and his actual brother was Len’s counterpart and that made his chest hurt in a way he didn’t want to think about. 

“I’ll be damned.” Winn said looking at where Mick had been staring at intently. 

“So, when I’m gone you better do something about this skirt or I’ll sent Red over to speed them to safety.” Mick turned to Kara who nodded looking outraged at the set up she too could spot now. 

“I will Mick, I promise.” Kara nodded.

“Good, now let’s go burn some more shit.” Mick grinned and Kara bounced on her heels in agreement and took the offered hand Mick held out to her in offer to let her hold him so they could fly again.

“I don’t know how I feel about this.” Alex commented as she leaned next to Winn, both of them watching as Kara took off with Mick, again. 

“You and me both.” Winn shook his head before cracking his fingers before getting to work on Lincoln Burrow’s case. 

“I just don’t want her to turn into a raging pyromaniac.” Alex huffed, but it was fond. 

“Just keep them both away from me if that’s the case.” J’onn commented as he passed by them on his way to go elsewhere and Winn snickered into his hand and Alex shot the Martian a knowing grin.


End file.
